A l'ombre des préjugés
by bluelafineplume
Summary: Voldemort anéantit, Drago Malfoy à un service à demander à Hermione Granger. Grâce à elle, il changera d'identité : dites bonjour à Seth Jones, nouvel élève en septième année à Poudlard et ancien Mangemort de la famille Malfoy. Chapitre tous les Vendredis
1. Prologue

Tout appartient à la génialissime J.K. Rowling

**Prologue.**

Cela faisait peut-être deux minutes, deux heures, plusieurs jours qu'il était allongé face contre terre sur le carrelage froid et dur de sa salle de bain, ses habits maintenant humides.

Le sommeil ne lui avait pas été accordé et il restait à l'état de veille, regardant toute sa vie se rejouer comme un mauvais film devant ses orbites mornes.

Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait le besoin de se vider l'esprit dans cette salle blanche et impersonnelle, se demandant à cet instant pourquoi il choisissait encore la salle d'eau exiguë de ses anciens appartements alors que la demeure entière lui appartenait à présent…

Il se souvint alors avec peine du premier moment de véritable détresse qui l'avait conduit exactement à la même place, face contre terre, à même le sol, dans cette même pièce.

_-Il paraît que votre famille accueille un heureux événement cette semaine… Le mariage très attendu de votre cousine, Nymphadora Tonks et de Rémus Lupin, le loup-garou. Siffla Voldemort. _

_Les rires fusèrent dans la pièce sombre, des rires qui ne faisaient aucun doute sur leur objectif : l'humiliation des Malfoy et de Bellatrix, qui jura. Cette femme n'était plus sa cousine, ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais été, ce n'était qu'une traître à son sang…_

_Drago Malfoy frémit sous l'insulte qui ne lui était pas adressée. Il trembla encore plus fort sur sa chaise, depuis la mort de Dumbeldore, il avait été habitué à ce que ces mots soient pour lui… Oui, il avait failli, il n'avait pas su tuer l'illustre sorcier… C'était Rogue qui avait dû le faire._

_Il voulut lever les yeux afin d'effacer les souvenirs de ces derniers jours. Mauvaise idée._

_Cette pièce, aussi désagréable soit-elle, avait bercé son enfance, la table sur laquelle les nombreux Mangemorts présents s'accoudaient avait accueilli des innombrables soupers depuis sa naissance, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça…_

_Le corps suspendu dans les airs, comme si ses pieds étaient retenus par des cordes invisibles, reprit conscience. Il ne pouvait déjà pas supporter l'idée qu'une personne tourne inlassablement sur elle-même, tel un carrousel sinistre, mais croiser le regard de celle-ci était tout bonnement inadmissible. _

_Il lut dans les yeux de cette femme une telle détresse, une telle incompréhension qu'il faillit tourner de l'œil… C'était son expression, son regard. Comme s'il avait croisé ses yeux froids dans la glace. Regarder Charity Burbage tournoyer au plafond de sa salle à manger, c'était admettre sa faiblesse, ses doutes, admettre que sa place n'était pas ici. Hors il ne pouvait pas ce le permettre, ce le permettre c'était…_

_-Avada kedavra !_

_Le corps sans vie da l'ancien professeur s'écroula avec fracas sur la table qui s'effondra. Drago tomba en arrière avec sa chaise, il n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il voyait le corps sinueux de Nagini s'avancer vers sa proie…_

_Le charognard planta ses dents envenimées dans la chair encore chaude, ses écailles se teintant peu à peu de rouge… _

_Oui, admettre que, malgré la marque cuisante sur son bras gauche, il ne se sentait pas membre des rangs de Lord Voldemort, c'était la mort sans délai._

_Alors, il attendit. Attendit pendant ce qui lui parut les plus longues minutes de sa vie, jusqu'à ce que cette réunion funeste se termine. Il se faufila alors jusqu'à ses appartements observa ses mains couvertes de sang. Couvertes de sang. _

_L'expression le fit frémir et il se précipita dans sa salle de bain, allumant le jet d'eau bouillant de la douche. Il ne prit pas le temps de se changer, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau, il se soumit à la chaleur apaisante, puis glissa peu à peu contre la paroi. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements trempés, de l'eau dégoulinant sur sa figure, il se permit alors une lâcheté qu'il détestait._

_Il pleura._

_Il laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues blanches, l'eau salée se mêlant à l'eau douce, chaque perle de tristesse lançant un appel à l'aide anonyme. Peu à peu les sanglots le secouèrent jusqu'à devenir un tremblement incontrôlable._

_Il avait froid. Il était gelé jusqu'aux os malgré la cascade brûlante qui l'engloutissait…_

Cela faisait longtemps maintenant, mais le souvenir était toujours aussi frais dans sa mémoire.

Il se releva avec peine et laissa tomber ses vêtements. Frigorifié et nu, il retourna dans sa chambre et enfila un caleçon. Il rampa ensuite en dessous de son lit et délogea une latte du luxueux plancher. Rien n'était visible dans le petit gouffre ainsi formé, mais la baguette en main, il murmura : « _Accio coffre ». _Une boîte finement ciselée haute d'à peine quelques centimètres et large comme un parchemin glissa alors dans sa main et il sortit de dessous son lit. Il ouvrit l'étui et en sortit quelques tissus flasques. La boîte semblait sans fond.

Drago regarda avec un humour noir ce qu'il avait sorti de l'écrin. Il avait enfin osé ouvrir sa cachette, sa boîte de Pandore, ce à quoi il se raccrochait quand tout allait mal.

Il n'avait eu le courage de ne l'ouvrir que maintenant, alors que le danger était passé. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il était un lâche.

Il enfila le jean noir et la chemise blanche et ajouta par dessus un fin pull noir et une veste de la même couleur. Ses chaussures les plus confortables enfilées, il se regarda avec dégoût dans le miroir, il détestait ces attributs moldus. Saisissant un sac jeté sans y prendre garde dans un coin, il descendit les escaliers lentement, ses pas résonnants dans la maison vide de manière étrange.

Il prit ce qu'il restait de nourriture dans la cuisine – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose – et alla chercher dans l'entrepôt son Nimbus 2001, tout autre transport lui semblant insupportable.

Il soupira, appliqua divers sorts de camouflage et sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il faisait nuit noire et le silence était pesant au manoir Malfoy. Tremblant de peur, il franchit la barrière qui séparait sa demeure du monde extérieur et fonça comme un forcené. Il s'interdit le moindre regard en arrière et vola jusqu'à en perdre la raison, ne rageant qu'occasionnellement contre son idiotie : il avait oublié d'appliquer un sort d'imperméabilité à son balai et il pleuvait des cordes.

Plongeant son regard sur l'horizon qui profilait devant lui, il accéléra encore. Échappant aux griffes d'un ennemi invisible.


	2. Chapter 1

Tout appartient à l'exceptionnelle J.K. Rowling

**Chapitre un.**

-HERMIONE !

L'interpellée couru jusqu'à la voix insistante.

-Oui ?

-Il y a un hibou pour toi.

Elle prit l'enveloppe des pattes de l'oiseau et regarda celui-ci avec un air étonné. C'était un hibou grand-duc d'une hauteur impressionnante qui la dévisageait d'un air farouche. L'enveloppe indiquait clairement :

_Hermione Granger_

_Chez les Weasley_

Les lettres étaient écrites de manière empressée, mais malgré tout d'une écriture ferme et élégante.

_Demain à 15h aux Trois Balais. C'est important._

_La Fouine_

Passé la signature, elle faillit faire tomber la lettre. La « fouine » ? Que lui voulait Malfoy ? Pourquoi tant de discrétion ? Après l'étonnement, vint la résignation. Un autre qu'elle aurait été rempli de haine envers le destinataire et aurais ignoré la demande ou aurait hurlé à la mort, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Si le blond lui avait envoyé une missive, c'est qu'il devait avoir une raison réelle… Elle savait que même pour tout l'or du monde, il n'aurait pas provoqué volontairement une rencontre avec l'un de ses ennemis de toujours.

Elle résonna donc comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire : avec logique. Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'expliquer ses faits et gestes à Harry et aux Weasley. Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, l'euphorie de la victoire avait vite décliné et avait fait place à une douleur sourde crée par la perte d'êtres chers. Chaque mot semblait être un affront au silence causé par l'absence de Fred. Chaque sourire rappeler ceux jadis éclatant de Nymphadora à la vue de Rémus... Personne ne lui reprocherait de vouloir sortir un peu de cette ambiance alourdie par les peines. Elle griffonna un mot à la va-vite et le fixa à la patte du grand duc avant qu'elle ne réfléchisse trop et ne change d'avis.

_« J'y serais. »_

/

Je m'étais transplanée à a peine quelques mètres des Trois-balais. J'avais besoin d'entrer dans le bar au plus vite. Cela m'empêcherait de réfléchir. C'était d'ailleurs ce que je faisais depuis hier. J'avais prétendu à un accès de bonté en dégnomant le jardin du Terrier, mais j'avais uniquement délogé les affreux bonhommes irascibles pour pouvoir m'écroulé de fatigue la nuit venue. Je combattais mon esprit à coup d'activités physiques. C'était d'ailleurs assez déroutant pour moi qui avais toujours l'habitude de tout préparer à l'avance et de me passer chacun de mes faits et gestes, présents, passés ou futur, en boucle.

A mon entrée, les fidèles compagnons de Mme Rosmerta, trois fringants balais en chêne à côté de son comptoir, tapèrent avec leur manche sur l'établi afin de faire savoir à la tenancière qu'une nouvelle personne avait franchit sa porte. Elle ne s'en rendit cependant pas compte, trop occupée à servir la foule de personnes accoudées au bar et disséminées dans la pièce. La chute de Voldemort avait été profitable au commerce de Rosmerta, non seulement les gens venaient pour fêter la victoire, mais ceux qui n'avaient pas le cœur à festoyer, ayant encore les événements noirs de la guerre emplissant leur pensées, venaient se changer les idées avec une bière-au-beurre ou un whiskey-pur-feu.

Je survolais la salle afin de le repérer, il était là, dans un coin sombre, le capuchon de sa cape toujours sur sa tête. On ne voyait pas son visage, mais je n'hésitais pas une seconde, il avait le maintien fier et digne que je lui avait toujours connu

Je m'assis sur la chaise en face de lui et dit :

-Bonjour.

Il posa son regard bleu acier sur le mien et je perdis pied. Il était avait toujours ce regard franc et hautin, ce regard que j'avais haï durant toutes mes années d'études.

Aujourd'hui, ce regard ne représentait plus rien à mes yeux. Il n'était plus la personne détestable qu'il était autrefois, il n'était plus un mangemort. Mais malgré tout, une haine farouche monta en moi.

/

-Merci… D'être venue. Les mots semblèrent lui écorcher la gorge.

-Je t'en prie.

Il la regarda avec intérêt.

-Je suis étonné que tu sois là, dit-il d'une voix plate

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

-C'est vrai. Toujours ce ton monocorde… Elle s'était attendue à plus de hargne de la part du vert et argent. Cette rencontre était vraiment étrange : elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être devant celui qu'elle avait connu… Peut-être étai-ce du au capuchon qui cachait la moitié du visage du jeune homme, mais il lui paraissait différent.

Malfoy marqua un temps d'arrêt puis voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, s'expliqua. Il n'avait pas à craindre les oreilles traînantes, le bar était bondé et le chahut ambiant aurait empêché quiconque d'entendre leurs propos.

-…Je t'ai appelée pour que tu me rendes un service. (Il porta son verre de Bière-au-beurre à ses lèvres pour marquer un temps, puis reprit.) Ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple…

-Pourquoi moi ?

-J'y viens…

De sa voix traînante, il fit une nouvelle pause, buvant une autre gorgée, comme pour se donner des forces. Cet arrêt donna à la phrase une importance étrange.

- J'ai besoin de changer d'identité.

D'abord la jeune sorcière ne dit rien, puis elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non.

-Et en quoi cela a-t-il quelque chose avoir avec moi ?

-Rien en soi.

-C'est ce que je me disais !

-Mais…

Sa façon de répondre de manière évasive commençait sérieusement à l'exaspérer, elle était là par pure charité et il jouait avec ses nerfs ! Elle n'y tint plus et dit :

- Viens-en aux faits ! Je ne vais pas attendre jusqu'à la saint Barnabas !

Etrangement, il obéit à la Griffondor :

-Je ne peu plus sortir de chez moi sans capuche… Les gens crachent sur mon passage, me bousculent volontairement… Ils n'en sont pas encore venus aux baguettes… Mais je sais que cela va venir.

-Et c'est pour cela que…

Il la regarda avec hauteur.

-Bien sûr que non ! Leurs imbécilités ne m'effraient pas. Et puis, je n'ai pas à te rendre de comptes !

-Ah non ? Je te rappelle qui tu as appeler en renfort l'une des figure de la victoire d'il y a deux mois ! Bataille dans laquelle tu était aussi présent, mais dans le camp adverse ! Et tu me demande de l'aide ? C'est déjà bien que je ne t'aie pas dénoncé aux autorité ou renvoyé chez toi avec un sort aux fesses ! Tu as oublié toutes les années où tu m'humiliais, Malfoy ? Où tu répandais les lois de Voldemort dans Poudlard ?

Elle se leva avec humeur et partit vers la sortie. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était venue !

Derrière elle, le blond rageait alors qu'il la suivait à l'extérieur.

-Granger ! S'époumona-t-il alors qu'ils étaient à peine sortis du village.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Quoi encore ?

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le Serpentard s'exclama violement :

-C'est si compliqué de comprendre que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide et que s'a m'écorche la bouche de devoir parler avec toi ? Fais preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté !

-Comment oses-t…

-Tais-toi ! Je n'ai vu que toi comme intermédiaire. Je veux de parler à McGonagall !

De perplexité, Hermione passa à la consternation.

-McGonagall ? Quel est le rapport ? Et surtout, le rapport avec moi ?

- Je ne peux pas aller comme ça la voir. Il me faut un ambassadeur. Je veux recommencer ma 7e année à Poudlard sous un autre nom.

-Lequel ? Parce qu'il te faudra de l'inventivité pour que les élèves ne remarquent pas tes cheveux blonds gominés !

-Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, Granger !

-Tu es toujours aussi impatient !

-Et toi aussi pénible !

-Tu m'énerves ! Va trouver de l'aide ailleurs !

Il ne répondit rien mais soupira. Il hésitât pendant une minute puis voyant que la brune s'apprêtait à transplanter, il la retint :

-Je suis désolé…

Pour le coup, Hermione fut un peu choquée, elle le laissa parler :

-J'ai besoin que McGonagall me donne un autre visage. Il soupira. Je veux tout recommencer à zéro.

-Et tu crois sincèrement que tu le mérites ? Qu'elle va accepter ? Tu es loin d'être un saint, Malfoy. Elle n'acceptera même pas que tu passes l'enceinte du château.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton aide… J'aimerais que tu changes déjà mes traits et que tu m'aides à la rencontrer.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu me demandes cette faveur plutôt qu'à un autre.

Il eu un rire froid.

-Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, tu es une Gryffondor, tu as donc le sens de l'honneur. Si je te le demande, je pense que tu garderas mon secret et que tu m'aideras.

-Où es l'honneur dans le fait d'aider un Mangemort ?

Il tiqua sous l'appellation :

-Et l'honneur dans le fait d'aider un homme qui à choisi le coté noir pour survivre et qui maintenant veux reprendre un nouveau départ dans la communauté sorcière ?

-Où est cet homme ? S'exclama-t-elle. Où est cet homme ! Dit le moi ? Parce que je ne vois qu'un lâche qui n'a pas hésité une seconde à trahir toutes les valeurs d'une communauté !

-Il est derrière la carapace, Granger… Même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre… Dit-il tout bas.

Elle le regarda à haine et dédain puis jura :

-Et merde !

Elle s'approcha du blond, lui retirant sa capuche et l'observant avec défi : elle regarda la courbe émaciée de sa mâchoire, striée d'écorchures. Puis, d'une impulsion soudaine, de peur de ne plus en avoir le courage par la suite, sortit sa baguette et la plaça à quelques centimètres de son visage si fin… Sous le fin rayon lumineux de la baguette et des murmures d'Hermione, les traits se changèrent… Ses cheveux blonds virèrent au noir, s'épaissirent et poussèrent afin de lui arriver en dessous des épaules, sa mâchoire se fit plus carrée, ses pommettes plus hautes, son front un peu moins grand, ses lèvres un brin plus charnues. Ses yeux plus... Non, elle ne pouvait se décider à changer la couleur de ses yeux. Elle les rendit légèrement bridés sans pour autant en changer la couleur, un compromis en quelque sorte… Elle voulait qu'il reste quelque chose du « Malfoy » d'avant. Quelque chose de l'être haïssable qu'il avait été. Elle ne voulait pas s'attendrir sur son sort…

Elle finit son travail en lui barrant un sourcil par une cicatrice et en lui épaississant très légèrement les cordes vocales afin que sa voix soit méconnaissable. Regardant ce que cela donnait, elle eut envie de rire… Personne ne le reconnaitrait. Elle avait exactement fait ce qu'il voulait. La seule question était : pourquoi ? Par bonté ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Ils se fixaient maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes et elle tressaillit. Au moins, elle lui avait laissé son regard gris glace, mais ce regard sur une toute autre personne était déroutant….

-Voilà, c'est fait…

-Merci… Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au son chaud qui sortit de sa gorge, sa voix plus grave et séduisante que la précédente..

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait exactement ? Dit-il difficilement, sa voix le perturbait et ses cheveux longs et noirs qu'il repoussa d'un geste encore plus.

-Je t'ai lancé un sort de métamorphose complexe, mais dans quelques heures, mon sortilège partira en fumée…

Il se retourna sans rien dire, regardant au loin vers les champs en friche :

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Le ton de la conversation était résolument plus doux, mais une certaine répugnance restait encré dans le ton de leurs voix.

-Parce que tout le monde à droit à une deuxième chance. Dit-elle simplement.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout.

Il ne répondit rien et le silence s'épaissit. Elle le brisa quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je suppose que tu me fais confiance, maintenant ? Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il rit de dépit puis, admettant qu'elle l'avait aidé, lui tendit la main en signe d'alliance.

-Pas le moins du monde, mais je te suis Granger.

Les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui serra la main et juste avant de transplaner, lui dit :

-Voici ma première recommandation : ton nom est Seth Jones. Drago Malfoy n'existe plus.

La phrase résonna comme une sentence de mort dans l'espace silencieux. Mais peut-être était-ce réellement les derniers mots prononcés pour un défunt…

Ils transplanèrent vers un tout autre lieu.

Voilà un premier chapitre Je dois avouer que cette fanfiction à un peu pris la poussière dans mes tiroirs et j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de la ressortir pour en venir « à bout ». Elle compte pour le moment une dizaine de chapitres et devrait au final en compter une vingtaine, ce qui me permet de vous dire que sauf rare exceptions vous aurez normalement un chapitre posté tous les vendredis ^^ Il y a dans cette fic des tests, des lourdeurs, des choses à affiner et surement une flopée de fautes d'orthographe ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises et à m 'aider à décelez toutes ces petites erreurs !

Un grand merci à vous chers lecteur d'avoir lu ce prologue et ce premier chapitre, et à vendredi prochain


	3. Chapter 2

Tout appartient à la magique J.K. Rowling.

**Chapitre deux.**

Ils étaient retournés aux trois balais afin d'attendre la réponse que McGonagall devait leur envoyer. L'ambiance était loin d'être gaie, chacun muré dans son silence. Hermione profitât du léger contretemps pour envoyer une lettre aux Weasley, elle ne savait pas si elle rentrait de la nuit et ne voulait pas alarmer inutilement Molly et les autres.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? J'espère que tu as trouvé une bonne excuse au moins…

-_Je dois aider un ex-mangemort, ne vous en faites pas si je ne rentre pas de la nuit. La compagnie d'un Malfoy est très divertissante... à demain. Hermione. _

Drago ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

-Je leur dit juste de ne pas s'inquiéter et que j'ai une course urgente à faire. Ils croiront que je suis partie à la recherche d'un quelconque manuscrit comme d'habitude. Ne soit pas si susceptible.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi…

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire ? Je te sauve la mise ! Ne t'énerve pas. Et puis, retire ta capuche ! Je t'ai fais un nouveau visage, tu as oublié ?

Il obéit de mauvaise grâce et regarda craintivement autour de lui.

-Je t'ai dis que tu ne ressemble en rien à un Malfoy. Arrêtes d'agir comme une biche traquée par des loups.

-C'est ce que je suis.

Elle ne répondit et se dirigea vers la sortie. La poste sorcière était juste à coté, elle sortit dans le froid ambiant et donna sa lettre à un hibou avant de retourner auprès de Drago. La réponse de Poudlard devait être arrivée, un parchemin trônait sur la table. Elle le saisit.

_« Mademoiselle Granger,_

_En vue de tout ce que vous avez réalisé pour le bien être de Poudlard, je ne peux refuser votre demande. Je vous recevrais vous et celui qui vous accompagne. _

_Veuillez vous rendre devant le portail de votre école dès que vous le pouvez. Un professeur vous y accueillera tous deux._

_Bien à vous._

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard. »_

-On dirait qu'elle a bien compris le caractère urgent de notre requête… Elle a été très rapide.

-Poudlard est juste à coté de Pré-Au-Lard… évidement qu'elle a fait vite. Rétorqua le serpentard.

-Elle nous reçoit sans délai et c'est bien aimable de sa part, d'autant plus qu'elle ne sait absolument pas qui je lui amène.

Il se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers la sortie dans une mimique assez déroutante de la brune quelques instants plus tôt.

Dès qu'Hermione eut payé leurs boissons et rattrapé Malfoy, ils transplantèrent à nouveau, cette fois devant Poudlard. Il faisait presque nuit, heureusement qu'elle avait prévenu Ron et les autres.

Ce fut un inconnu qu'ils virent arriver devant l'imposante grille du château.

-Vous devez être mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Jones ? Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Ian Fraser. McGo m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Suivez-moi !

Sur ce, il se retourna et avança dans l'herbe humide.

Hermione regarda Malfoy, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait attention.

« Mc Go… pensa-t-elle, on aura tout vu… Je me demande bien qui est cet homme »

Elle l'observa un peu mieux. Il était dos à elle, elle ne voyait donc pas la figure de Fraser. Mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était plutôt petit pour un homme. Il avait de courts cheveux blonds en bataille et était habillé à la moldue.

« Étonnant… »

Il se retourna pour leur parler et elle fut étonnée par la profondeur de son regard. En soi, celui-ci n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, de simples yeux marron, mais on avait l'impression qu'il avait passé le contour de ceux-ci au crayon noir… Assez déroutant en soi.

-Pourquoi voulez vous voir la directrice ?

Il avait dit cette phrase sur le ton de la conversation, d'un air curieux. Il était plutôt jeune. Hermione lui aurait donné la petite vingtaine.

-Je désire m'inscrire à Poudlard. Dit spontanément Drago.

-Vous êtes un étudiant étranger ?

-C'est ça... Dit Drago sans rien ajouter.

Le reste du chemin se passa dans le silence, l'inconnu n'ajoutant rien.

Ils entrèrent quelques instants plus tard dans le château et Fraser leur montra l'escalier directorial.

-« Pattacitrouille ».

La statue s'écarta. Ainsi McGonagall avait gardé la tradition du « mot de passe sucré ». Hermione sourit et s'avança.

-Merci Monsieur Fraser.

-Je vous en prie. Répondit-il en partant dans l'autre sens.

Drago posa les yeux sur Hermione.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…

-Absolument pas.

Il lui lança un regard énervé et elle fit son plus beau sourire. L'escalier se mit à tourner et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de « Mc Go ».

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé malgré ses traits légèrement émaciés par la guerre, elle était toujours la même : solide comme un roc.

-Mademoiselle Granger ! Je dois avouer que vous missive m'a surprit… Et monsieur… Jones n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regardait avec des yeux perçants comme si le mensonge de son identité n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Drago tressaillit et rendis les armes.

-Pas tout à fait…

La porte de la pièce refermée, Hermione pointât sa baguette sur l'ex-mangemort.

-_finite incantatem._

Devant la veille sorcière apparu alors une toute autre personne. Ses yeux se firent plus froid, son ton de voix aussi.

-Monsieur Malfoy… Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Il attaqua immédiatement le vif du sujet. Expliqua ce qu'il avait dit à la brune un peu plus tôt. Pas besoin de prendre des gants, la décision de McGonagall ne dépendrait pas de la présentation des faits, il en était bien conscient.

-Vous voulez que je vous métamorphose… Définitivement ?

Elle paraissait sceptique, mais après tout, ce qui sortait de la bouche de Minerva McGonagall ressemblait rarement à une bluette enfantine.

-Exactement.

-Bien. Mademoiselle Granger, je vais vous demander de quitter la pièce. Je vous tiendrais au courant, mais je dois m'entretenir seule avec monsieur Malfoy. Peut-être les Weasley se demandent-ils où vous êtes ? Un réseau de cheminées est à votre disposition (elle désigna un âtre imposant à sa droite).

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, après ce qu'elle avait fait pour Malfoy, elle devait partir sans un mot, sans aucune assurance de connaître la fin de cette histoire… ? Elle ne laissa cependant rien paraître de sa frustration.

-Merci professeur, il commence effectivement à se faire tard. Elle la salua, ainsi que Malfoy, et pris une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette.

-« Le Terrier ! »

Elle disparu dans une gerbe d'étincelles vertes, miroir de son agacement.

/

Couchée sur son lit d'appoint dans la chambre de Ginny, Hermione pestait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait aidé Malfoy et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. L'affaire c'était conclue beaucoup plus rapidement et facilement que ce qu'elle n'avait pensé et elle enrageait de ne pas en connaître la fin. McGonagall l'avait congédiée avec peu de subtilité et elle avait été obligée de plier bagages.

« Pourquoi ça m'obsède autant ? » Pensa-t-elle. « Ron commence même à s'apercevoir que je suis sur les nerfs… C'est ridicu… »

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte des Weasley et elle sursauta.

« Voilà autre chose… »

La venue d'un visiteur la surprenait, ils étaient la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard et les familles sorcières étaient toutes en affaire, la première rentrée depuis la mort de Voldemort…. Pouvoir enfin envoyer ses enfants loin de soi sans un brin d'angoisse, c'était libérateur et à la foi inimaginable. Elle entendit des gens parler avec animation dans l'entrée et se leva.

« Après tout, c'est peut-être Ron et Harry qui reviennent… Ils ferraient bien d'arrêter ces virées à deux, Ginny est au bord de la crise de nerf. Harry n'a pas encore remis sur le tapis leur relation depuis la fin de la guerre… Je me demande ce qu'il attend… »

Elle descendit et croisa Molly.

-Ah ! Hermione ! Je venais te chercher, il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans le salon.

Hermione haussa ses sourcils.

-Qui peut bien… ?

-Un certain Seth Jones...

La brune ne la laissa pas continuer et fila dans le salon. Un jeune homme avenant lui sourit.

-Hermione ! Ça fait un bail ! Il s'avança vers elle et la prit brièvement dans ses bras. Sachant que toute la famille pouvait entendre ses dires, il en profitât pour murmurer : « Joues le jeu ! »

-C'est vrai ! Ça doit bien faire un an ! Dit-elle en rigolant. Elle lui fit les gros yeux et articula silencieusement : « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! »

-Je voulais te voir… Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et Hermione en fit de même.

Molly entra pille à ce moment. Elle posa une assiette remplie de petits gâteaux et une grande théière sur la table avant de s'installer à son tour.

-Seth, c'est bien ça ? Ça fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un à la maison ! Mes incapables d'enfants ne sont même pas là la veille de la rentrée ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il ont dans la tête ! D'où viens-tu mon garçon ?

Il ne tiqua même pas sur les paroles bien familières de Molly.

-Ma mère est anglaise, mais mon père est australien. Je viens d'arriver de Sidney.

- Tu viens voir de la famille en Angleterre ? Repris Molly. « Jones » eut un sourire amer.

-Non… Je viens étudier à Poudlard. Les événements récents font de l'Angleterre enfin un « pays recommandable ». Il sourit. J'avais envie de terminer mes études dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Hermione m'en a dit tellement de bien…

Il sourit à Hermione et elle sursauta. C'était vraiment déroutant. Il avait exactement les mêmes traits que ceux qu'elle lui avait donné un il y a si peu de temps. Si elle ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière ce masque, elle aurait trouvé Seth Jones charmant. Comment Drago Malfoy arrivait-il à rire de bon cœur ? Depuis quand c'était en option chez le serpent, même pour jouer la comédie ? Elle n'en revenait pas.

Molly reprit la parole :

-Il reste une place dans la chambre de Percy… Il n'est pas souvent à la maison ces derniers temps. Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici jusqu'à demain… à moins que tu aies déjà un logement ?

-Vous êtes bien aimable, mais je ne veux pas déranger… Je ne vais pas abuser de votre hospitalité bien longtemps, je voulais juste saluer Hermione avant la rentrée

-Tant pis alors ! Ce sera pour une autre fois ! N'hésite pas, surtout ! Si tu changes d'avis fais-moi signe ! Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit le soleil qui terminait tout doucement sa course. Bon ! Je vais faire le souper, je pense bien que Ron va faire une attaque s'il rentre et qu'il n'y a rien à manger…

Elle se leva et mit son plan à exécution.

Drago se tourna alors vers Hermione, ses yeux redevinrent plus froids et un sourire sardonique, typiquement malfoyien, étira ses lèvres.

-Trop facile... dit-il d'une voix traînante.

-Par Merlin ! Que fais-tu là ! S'énerva Hermione.

-Ordre de la directrice, je dois de parler de deux trois chose…

-Elle à réussit à te méthamo…

-Chut… ! On ne sait jamais. Tu as une chambre ? Il ne put retenir un coup d'œil dédaigneux à la maison des Weasley.

-Je dors dans la chambre de Ginny…

-Faisons ça.

Drago prit tout de même le temps de boire une gorgée de thé et de manger un gâteau, il semblait affamé. Ils montèrent ensuite les escaliers avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Drago y resta debout, en plein milieu, comme s'il avait peur d'être contaminé par la poussière qui s'accumulait sur les étagères.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, soupira Hermione.

Il grimaça puis s'assit sur le lit d'appoint, le plus loin possible de la Gryffondor.

-… Ou peut-être que si… Avant, tu aurais fais une remarque sur la taille de la pièce. Il ne répondit pas et elle enchaîna :

comment a fait McGonagall pour que tu aies ce physique ?

-Quelques sortilèges peu réjouissants si tu veux mon avis… Une journée entière pour arriver à quelque chose de correct… Et une de plus pour finaliser le sortilège.

-Comment l'a t-elle encré en toi ?

-Avec un… Un tatouage… avoua-t-il avec réticence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il répondait aussi facilement aux questions d'Hermione, peut-être parce qu'il détestait cette sensation de lui devoir quelque chose ? En tout cas il regretta son geste dès qu'il vit les étincelles de curiosité qui brillaient dans les yeux de la brune. Elle oublia à qui elle avait affaire et dit avec aplomb :

-Montre le moi !

-Pardon ? Il paraissait outré.

- Montre-moi ce tatouage ! C'est de la magie que je ne connais pas ! Tu me dois bien ça en plus…

-C'est quoi ? Un remboursement de ma dette ? Il détourna les les yeux avec dédain, si c'était ça alors ils seraient quitte. Mais l'idée le répugnait.

-On va dire ça.

-C'est cher payé…

-Je ne trouve pas. Dit-elle les bras croisés et le nez retroussé, ses yeux plissés avec scepticisme.

Il soupira, mais l'envie de ne plus avoir de dette envers une Gryffondor pris la dessus… ça aurait pu être pire après tout…

Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour avoir la paix… Il laissa tomber sa chemise avec résignation, la première chose que vit Hermione fut le bandage qui recouvrait l'un de ses avant-bras… Elle décidât de l'ignorer pour l'instant, cela ne servirait à rien de faire une remarque. Certaines choses ne pouvaient être effacées, même par une magie puissante… Peut-être cela poserait-il problème une fois le jeune homme à Poudlard, mais pour l'heure, elle posa son regard sur son dos dénudé : un tatouage complexe siégeait sur sa quasi totalité. Des runes entrelacées, mêlée à d'autres signes inconnus tournoyaient doucement autour de deux armoiries bien connues : un serpent et un lion. Le premier gisait sous la patte du deuxième, vaincu.

-C'est humoristique ?

-J'aimerais bien, répondit aigrement le serpentard.

Hermione ne pu s'en empêcher, c'était si fascinant, elle fit glisser un sa main sur les courbes du tatouage.

-Impressionnant…

-Granger, garde ta main chez toi !

Elle le regarda farouchement.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Ce sortilège… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Elle reprit son inspection et Drago n'eu pour alternative que de se taire, murmurant des mots inintelligibles. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta.

-Je reprendrais ça demain… Il faut absolument que j'accède à une bibliothèque. Avec les livres que j'ai peut-être… Mais on arrive à Poudlard que dans une trentaine d'heure, plus le temps de la répartition, du souper,… Je ne sais si…

Drago soupira, s'asseyant sur le vieux lit, commencent à reboutonner sa chemise. Cela aurait été trop beau que tomber la chemise quelque instant lui permette de ne plus entendre parler de la jeune sorcière.

C'est ce moment que choisi Ron pour entrer en trombe dans la chambre.

-Hermione, Harry et moi sommes dans le sal…

Il s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux en voyant « Seth » assit sur le lit de sa sœur, à moitié torse nu.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

Drago se leva et dit tout en terminant de reboutonner sa chemise :

-Seth Jones, enchanté.

Hermione nota tout de même qu'il ne tendit pas la main au roux et qu'une note froide tintait sa voix faussement mielleuse. Ainsi ses talents de comédien avaient des limites.

Ron le regarda avec suspicion lança un regard noir à Hermione.

-Ron, grommela-t-il.

Drago se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione :

-Je vais peut-être vous laisser ? Mais avant de partir, je voudrais encore te demander une ou deux choses…

-Bien sur ! Ron ? Je vous rejoints dans dix minutes…

Il la regarda avec des yeux qui en disaient long sur ce qu'il pensait du jeune homme à moitié nu assis sur le lit de sa sœur et ne partit qu'à regret.

La porte fermée, Malfoy ricana.

-ça lui fait un choc de te voir à coté d'un autre homme que le copain de sa sœur…

-Tu étais entrain de reboutonner ta chemise!

-Mais bien sûr…

- Viens-en aux fait, dit froidement Hermione.

-Je rentre à Poudlard demain. Enfin plus exactement, je commence les cours, vu que je suis déjà à Poudlard depuis un mois.

-Et ?

-Mc Gonagall tiens à ce que l'on fasse comme si on se connaissait. Pour que cela paraisse plus naturel. Enfin, à mon avis, elle ne veut surtout ne pas avoir d'ennuis. C'était l'une de ses conditions à ma méthamorphose.

-Il y en a d'autres, qui m'impliquent sans que j'aie été consultée ?

-Va savoir…

Elle s'essaya aussi, résignée.

-Bon, tu m'expliques ?

-Sache que cela ne m'amuse pas plus que toi…

Elle l'ignora.

-Les faits.

Il la regarda farouchement, l'air de dire qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à continuer de lui parler comme ça.

-Je t'ai rencontrée alors que tu mettais tes parents en lieu sur en Australie.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? Je n'avais rien dit à McGonagall.

-Et bien elle le savait. Soit… En Australie donc. Je fais partie d'une famille versée dans la magie noire, famille que j'ai reniée. Je viens en Angleterre pour couper les ponts avec la magie noire et me changer les idées. Point. Fin de l'histoire, rideau.

-Très original…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir ?

-Oui.

Hermione trouvait que Malfoy était plus conciliant que d'ordinaire. C'était étrange. Il y avait toujours une certaine hostilité entre eux, mais ils parvenaient à « communiquer ». Peut-être venait du fait qu'il était visiblement mort de fatigue (peut-être à cause du sort de Mc Gonagall) ou tout simplement que vu que leur coopération semblait toujours d'actualité, il avait tout intérêt de se faire d'Hermione une « alliée ».

-D'ailleurs je vais y aller. Continua-t-il.

-à demain, je suppose, dit-elle ironiquement. Ça ira ? Garder ton masque de gentil pendant toute l'année ?

-Très drôle Granger.

Il se leva et l'accompagna à la sortie. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans le hall et il partit sans un mot, ses longs cheveux noirs voletant dans le froid vent d'hiver.

« Cette année va être pleine de rebondissements… » Pensa Hermione.

Elle se retourna et vit la porte du salon d'où voix et rires s'élevaient. Il ne restait plus qu'a expliquer à Ron la présence d'un homme à moitié dénudé à ses cotés… Rien de plus facile !

/

Un grand merci à mes premiers « reviewers » ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! :-)

Et à vendredi prochain ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Tout appartient à la romancière de génie J.K. Rowling.

**Chapitre trois.**

Premier septembre. Date mythique dans le monde des Sorciers comme dans celui des Moldus, date ou nos chers adolescents partent de chez eux, regrettant leurs vacances si vite passées et avancent vers une nouvelle année scolaire. Cependant, cette année, cette date montre un tournant décisif : la réouverture de Poudlard.

Sur le quai 9 ¾, l'effervescence joyeuse des années précédentes n'a pas encore atteint son sommet, les regards se font tristes, et bien que la victoire soit maintenant acquise, l'heure n'est pas à la joie. Beaucoup d'élèves ne reviendront jamais à Poudlard, beaucoup de familles ne sont pas au complet sur le quai. Un vide se fait sentir même si quelques sourires crispés, quelques éclats de rire discrets parviennent à briser quelque peu le sentiment de perte irrécupérable. Tout doucement, les amis de toujours se retrouvent à parler de tout et de rien, l'avenir est présent dans leurs paroles. Tous ont subits des drames, personne ne désire en parler. Les regards encourageants font le reste.

Mais d'un coup, cette effervescence, aussi faible qu'elle soit, cesse. Le silence sur le quai est absolu, tout le monde regarde dans la même direction, tout le monde _le_ regarde. Des sourires fendent alors les visages par poignées les yeux brillent d'une reconnaissance et d'une admiration absolue. Une première personne applaudit et toute la foule se joint à elle.

Le jeune homme au sein de cette agitation, gêné, ne sait pas quoi dire, alors il laisse les gens lui prouver leur reconnaissance et d'une légère courbe de la tête leur montre la sienne. De nouveau, nul mot n'est prononcé, ils ne sont pas nécessaires.

Il monte un peu précipitamment dans le train, voulant se réfugier dans un wagon à l'abri des regards, deux de ses amis sont à ses cotés, ils lui sourient. Il soupire.

-Je ne m'y ferai jamais…

Ron éclata de rire.

-Allons ! Harry ! Tous ces gens t'aiment ! T'adulent ! Tu as le monde à tes pieds, tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux, et toi tu te plains ! Ton nom restera dans l'Histoire comme celui du sauveur de l'humanité et cela à jamais ! Tu ne te rends pas compte !...

Ce fut au tour du héros de sourire.

-Ron, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je ne souhaitais pas une renommée... Aussi grande ! En plus, batifoler de droite à gauche ne m'intéresse pas…

Il regarda par la fenêtre pour montrer que la discussion était close. Le sujet était délicat, il n'avait pas encore osé refaire un pas dans la direction de Ginny et celle-ci refusait de l'effectuer. C'était lui qui l'avait quitté pour « la bonne cause » à la mort de Dumbledore ! C'était à lui de réarranger les bidons ! Si ça l'intéressait… Chose dont la rousse commençait sérieusement à douter. Elle explosa :

-Oui ! Ça j'ai vu ! Mais peut-être pourrais-tu faire un effort ? Ce n'est pas en restant dans ton coin que tu vas te trouver _une copine !_

-Gin_…_

-Ah non ! Y en a marre, j'ai assez attendu ! Sur ce, elle quitta le wagon d'un pas décidé.

Harry se précipitât à sa suite et Ron les regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi je me retrouve tout seul ? Murmura-t-il… En plus Hermione est avec les préfets… Préfète en chef en plus, je ne vais jamais la voir…

Les plaintes solitaires de Ron se perdirent dans le fracas énorme provoqué par le démarrage du _Poudlard Express_.

/

-TU EXAGERES ! J'AI ATTENDU UN AN ! MEME PLUS HARRY !

Harry recula d'un pas, la fureur de la jeune fille rousse était impressionnante.

-Je…

-OH NON ! TU… RIEN ! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE ME TAIRE COMME UNE PETITE FILLE SAGE !

-Mais je….

-TU N'AS RIEN ATTENDU DE CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ? OU ALORS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE TU T'EN FICHE ? JE SUIS QUOI POUR TOI, HARRY ? UN CHIFFON USAGE ?

Elle continua sur sa lancée, il ne pouvait pas en placer une et bénit le fracas de la vieille locomotive. Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci empêcherais les cris de Ginny de parvenir aux voyageurs…

-…JAMAIS VU CA ! PAR MERLIN, JE…

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer. Les cris et l'acharnement d'une femme Weasley en colère ont toujours été un des plus grand cataclysme qui pouvait s'abattre sur le monde sorcier, et maintenant que Voledemort n'était plus qu'un souvenir, certainement le plus grand.

Il dit donc la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, la phrase qu'il prononçait silencieusement à chaque fois qu'il la voyait :

-JE T'AIME !

Effectivement, Ginny se tu. Mais les paroles n'eurent pas le bon effet. Elle fondit en larmes. Harry eu juste le temps de la prendre dans ces bras.

Ils restèrent assez longtemps comme ça, la jeune fille mouillant le t-shirt d'Harry qui se félicitait de ne pas encore avoir mit sa robe de sorcier. Elle fini tout de même par relever la tête, les yeux rougit, et dit très calmement:

-Je te déteste, Harry James Potter.

-Je suis désolé… Je crois que j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi…

-Tu es un imbécile… Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombée amoureuse d'un idiot pareil ? Elle sourit faiblement.

-Va savoir…

Il l'embrassa tout doucement, juste pour lui prouver qu'il était bien réel, qu'elle se tenait dans ses bras et que tout allait pour le mieux.

Elle sourit et il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. La guerre avait été rude et l'éloignement forcé entre lui et Ginny encore plus, il comptait bien profiter du fait qu'ils étaient enfin réunis… Même si cela devait déplaire à Ron.

/

Hermione entra dans leur compartiment et vit avec bonheur Ginny endormie dans les bras d'Harry, celui-ci souriait comme un bienheureux. Elle regarda Ron en quête d'explication mais il leva les yeux au ciel l'air de dire : "ils sont irrécupérables". Elle ri doucement et envoya un regard complice à Harry qui le lui rendit. Ce n'était pas trop tôt!

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron qui tressaillit et rougit.

« Toujours fidèle à lui-même... » pensa Hermione. « Pas comme certains...» Elle repensa à l'attitude conciliante de Malfoy peu de temps auparavant...Puis soupira, plus elle essayait de comprendre leur lutte contre le jeune homme pendant les sept dernières années, plus elle trouvait que c'était du gâchis... « Après tout, il n'a jamais voulu être fils de Mangemort... Même s'il en a le caractère! »

Elle profitait de l'ambiance calme du wagon, après celui des préfets où ils étaient bien plus nombreux et où elle devait faire régner l'ordre avec l'un de ses condisciples de Serdaigle, un jeune homme ne mâchant pas ses mots, l'un de Serpentard qui se faisait plutôt discret et une Pousoufle qui gérait les choses avec bonhomie, elle trouvait la compagnie de Ron, Harry et Ginny apaisante. Ils arrivèrent cependant très vite à Poudlard et elle du abandonner sa quiétude...

Elle descendit du train en même temps que les autres mais les quitta rapidement. Elle marchait sur le quai, l'œil attentif et les cheveux au vent.

La locomotive rouge, dont la fumée sortait furieusement de ses entrailles, annonçait son départ imminent. Les retardataires sortaient en vitesse, bagages aux bras, vers la foule qui s'amassait devant un homme immense, les cheveux et la barbe en bataille, des petits yeux bienveillants perdus au milieu. De son imposante carrure, Hagrid dirigeait les premières années vers le lac pour la traversée qui les mènerait à Poudlard. Les préfets s'occupaient des autres, leur montrant les calèches aux chevaux invisibles, garées non loin.

Depuis la Bataille Finale, Hermione voyait les sombrals. Ces équidés décharnés à l'œil torve dont l'apparence leur conférait une grâce inquiétante. Leur invisibilité précaire ne les rendait que plus fascinants.

Depuis la rentrée précédente, de nombreux élèves avaient été témoins d'événements funestes et les attelages accueillirent des exclamations incrédules de la part des nombreux arrivants, semant le trouble dans les rangs.

Le chemin vers Poudlard s'annonçait donc et Hermione, ainsi que les autres préfets, firent leur possible pour expliquer que les animaux avaient toujours été présents et qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

Tous les élèves à bord, elle monta avec Harry, Ron et Ginny, s'asseyant à coté de cette dernière. Le trajet se déroula sans heurt, et ils rejoignirent la table des Gryffondors pour la Cérémonie de Répartition.

-Salut Hermione !

C'était Seamus, saluant Harry et les autres, il se désintéressa vite d'elle, commençant une discussion enflammée sur le Quidditch. Sur ce plan là, Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'engouement de ses amis, Ginny elle-même voulant peut–être s'engager professionnellement dans l'une des équipes nationales.

Hermione laissa alors son esprit vagabonder sur un sujet qu'elle essayait vainement d'éviter: "Seth". Elle le cherchait vainement à la table des Serpentards puis, se rendant compte de son geste, elle posa son regard sur la fille de premières années qui devaient se faire répartir. Il était là, il avait trois têtes de plus que les autres et les dominait avec ennui et agacement. Une seconde, une minute, elle songea que le jeune homme était beau, à l'image d'un sombral, d'une beauté étrange, inquiétante, mystérieuse. Elle eut un frisson.

Tout d'un coup, la conversation de Ron et Harry lui parut passionnante.

-…Mc Gonagall va sûrement nous le présenter avant la Répartition et donc…

-Elle apostropha Ginny

.

-De quoi il parle ?

-Du nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Toi, tu me caches quelque chose ! Raconte !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

-J'ai croisé Mc Go' tantôt qui discutait avec un homme de vingt, vingt-cinq ans. Et d'après la teneur de la conversation, c'est notre nouveau prof et…

Hermione suspendue à ses lèvres voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir…

-…Il est pas mal ! Enfin après Rogue et Ombrage, tu vas me dire que la comparaison n'est pas flatteuse...Mais...

-Il ressemble à quoi ?

-Mmmm… Ça t'intéresse sûrement pas… mon frère est si parfait…

Elle lança un regard éloquent à Ron qui faisait une bulle de chewing-gum avec un nouveau gadget magique de la boutique des jumeaux, la bulle, d'un bleu électrique, était aussi grande que la tête d'Hagrid. D'un « pop » soudain, celle-ci explosa, allant se loger dans les cheveux du rouquin. Loin de s'accrocher à sa crinière, le bonbon se fondit dans la toison, la colorant parfaitement et ne laissant comme trace de la gomme, que la couleur flashy.

Ron dépité, tira sur l'une de ses mèches et le frotta avec ardeur afin qu'elle retrouve sa couleur d'origine, maudissant George pour son énième farce sous les rires des Gryffondors tout autour.

-Oui, parfait…. Murmura à nouveau Ginny.

Hermione rigola, secouant la tête face aux cheveux bleus de Ron, même les sourcils étaient teints !

-Bon alors, ce prof ?

-Il… Ginny se tut en même tant que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, laissant la parole à la directrice qui s'était levée. Avant que celle-ci ne commence, elle eut le temps de remarquer les cheveux roses d'Harry … Elle murmura :

« Ce n'est pas vrai…»

-… En cette nouvelle année, ici, à Poudlard, le corps enseignant à l'honneur d'accueillir non seulement de nouveaux élèves (elle fit un geste vers les premières années qui trépignaient d'impatience et Malfoy, essayant de paraître le plus détaché du groupe possible), mais aussi un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…

Elle attendit quelques secondes pour que l'annonce ait plus de poids, puis continua,…

-… Monsieur Ian Fraser vous donnera donc cours cette année !

Curieuse, Hermione détailla le nouveau venu qui franchissait les portes de la Grande Salle… Elle se demandait où elle avait bien pu entendre ce nom…

La marche quelque peu saccadée, l'air impressionné par tous ces regards qui se tournaient vers lui, il se dirigea assez rapidement vers la table des professeurs, non sans trébucher plusieurs fois... C'était sûrement la première année qu'il enseignait et l'homme ne semblait pas très sûr de lui, ne se rendant pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait chez ses futures élèves… Les yeux d'un noir profond, un air innocent, un sourire craquant,… Oui, Ian Fraser était sans contexte un bel homme… Hermione sourit à la vue de celui qu'elle avait déjà croisé un mois auparavant devant la grille de Poudlard... Espérant qu'il saurait se montrer discret, elle en fit de même, après tout, elle n'était pas censée connaître l'existence du professeur avant ce jour.

« Vivement les cours de défense contre les forces du mal… » Murmura-t-elle à Ginny.

La cérémonie commença et les premières années rejoignirent leurs maisons sous les cris d'encouragement de leurs futurs « colocataires ». Harry les regardait avec envie… Pour eux, tout était simple, ils commençaient leurs études sans souci, sans mage noir… Si seulement il pouvait être encore aussi innocent qu'eux, si seulement il n'avait pas vécu toutes ces batailles, tout ce sang versé… Il soupira, puis son regard se posant sur la silhouette de Ginny… Ses yeux magnifiques, sa bouche aux lèvres charnues, sa poitrine… Harry sourit, de ce point de vue, il n'était pas déçu par sa vie! Puis il remarqua le jeune homme à l'air renfrogné qui se tenait derrière les premières. Il se tourna vers Ron pour le lui montrer, mais visiblement il l'avait déjà vu et ça ne semblait pas lui plaire.

-Tu le connais? Murmura Harry.

-Moi non, mais Hermione, oui, grogna-t-il.

Le survivant haussa les sourcils. Il demanderait plus tard de plus amples explications à Ginny. Pour l'heure, le choixpeau avait terminé sa chanson et il ne restait déjà plus que dix élèves à répartir. Cela fait, l'inconnu s'approcha de McGonagall qui entonna un petit discours :

-J'ai aussi une nouvelle pour les septièmes années, Seth Jones, que voici, vous rejoindra en tant que nouvel élève. Il arrive tout droit d'Australie et j'attends de vous que vous lui fassiez un bon accueil, qu'elle que soit la maison dans laquelle il est réparti. Sur ce...

Elle déposa le chapeau poussiéreux sur la tête de Seth alors que des murmures joyeux emplissaient la grande salle.

Le chapeau resta longtemps sur la tête du faux australien. Plus longtemps même que pour Harry... Au final, il proclama, formel:

-Gryffondor!

/

La lourde valise, vieille de huit ans, s'écroula sur le sol en un bruit sonore, libérant un petit nuage de poussière. S'asseyant sur un autre lit que celui qui l'avait déjà accueillie pendant de nombreuses années, Hermione se dit que cette année serait vraiment une promenade de santé comparée aux précédentes ! Pas de Basilic, pas de coupe de feu enchantée,… Non, juste un Gryffondor pas comme les autres à gérer... Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire!

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Grâce à son statut de préfet en chef, elle avait droit cette année à une chambre à part. Plutôt grande, celle-ci se trouvait en haut de la tour Gryffondor, il lui suffisait de poser le pied sur un escalier enchanté qui donnait sur le tableau à droite de la Grosse Dame, et le tour était joué.

Depuis l'année précédente, la directrice avait jugé bon d'avoir un préfet en chef dans chaque maison, afin de gérer un éventuel problème. Un passage créé dans leur chambre donnant sur la salle commune de leurs maisons respectives permettait un accès facile en cas de crise et une vie commune facilitée.

La chambre disposait d'un grand lit à baldaquin, d'une armoire à droite de celui-ci, à l'opposé d'un bureau imposant agrémenté d'une petite bibliothèque et dans un coin, de quelques fauteuils et autres coussins autour d'une table basse en face d'un feu ouvert qui diffusait une agréable chaleur.

Hermione se coucha sur le lit et laissa ses pensées vagabonder… se remémorant la répartition qui avait eut lui deux heures plus tôt :

_-Gryffondor !_

_Des cris de joie fusèrent de la part des lions, seul Ron, renfrogné, et Hermione, sous le choc, ne montrèrent pas leur joie._

_Seth se dirigea vers la table, s'asseyant en face d'Hermione. Souriant mais tout de même crispé face à l'accueil que l'on lui offrait, il se donna une contenance en adressant la parole à Hermione :_

_-Hermione ! Comment ça va depuis hier ?_

_-Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Ginny._

S'en suivi un repas animé où tous faisaient connaissance du nouvel arrivant qui avait un peu de mal à gérer cet élan d'amitié de la part des Gryffondors.

Il répondit à toutes les questions posées et l'on s'étonna plusieurs fois de son « amitié » le liant à Hermione.

Malgré l'envie qu'elle décelait dans ses yeux de vouloir s'enfuir à toutes jambes et contre toute attente, il s'intégra très rapidement. Elle le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de regretter se revirement de situation…

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui parler des sujets qui l'intéressaient, les seuls mots échangés furent sur des banalités…

Elle se retourna dans son lit. Par Merlin ! Cette histoire avait le dont de l'énerver ! Comment un lâche comme lui avait-il pu se retrouver à Gryffondor ! Comment pouvait-il jouer la comédie avec tant de facilité ! Pourquoi ce revirement ?

Elle saurait ! Elle le jura sur la mémoire des sorciers défunts, elle saurait ! Rien n'échappait à Hermione Granger, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer !

/

Mon dieu je suis mortifiée d'avoir oublié de publier vendredi O_O dire que mon chapitre était prêt ! *tête en l'air* Je vais faire plus attention à l'avenir _ Désolée!

Et en tous les cas, merci à mes reviewers :-) ça fait plaisir !

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Des suggestions ? Je suis en manque de feedback *_*

A la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Tout est à l'ensorceleuse J.K. Rowling.

**Chapitre quatre.**

Hermione entra à la dernière minute dans la classe du professeur Slughorn. Elle avait dû guider les premières années et cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire !

Elle avisa la place à coté de Drago, étrangement vide, et vit qu'il lui faisait signe de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle haussa un sourcil et pris place malgré le coup d'œil insistant de Ron.

Quand il avait vu le nouveau Drago pour la première fois, Ron avait été difficile à convaincre, elle avait du le bombarder d'arguments plus faux les uns que les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Oui, Seth n'était qu'un ami. Non, elle n'était jamais sortie avec lui. Pourquoi reboutonnait-il sa chemise quand il était entré ? Parce qu'il voulait montrer à Hermione une blessure pas tout à fait guérie sur son bras et qu'il savait qu'elle avait de bonnes connaissances en médicomagie.

-Que me vaut cet honneur ?, se moqua Hermione.

-Une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresse tellement à mon tatouage ?

-Je suis une « miss je-sais-tout », tu l'as oublié ? Et ce tatouage, je ne sais rien à propos de lui.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout. D'ailleurs j'ai fait quelques recherches pendant la nuit, passes à ma chambre après les cours.

-J'ai le choix ? Ses yeux bleus glaces se posèrent avec agacement sur la brune.

-Pas vraiment.

Il soupira.

-Entendu.

Le cours débutât et ils se turent. L'exubérance du professeur Slughorn ne lui avait pas tellement manqué et les potions encore moins, mais elle fit bonne figure.

-Bonjour les amis ! Alors… Une nouvelle année commence et je vois une nouvelle tête ! Alors jeune homme ? Monsieur… Johnson ? C'est bien cela ?

-Jones, professeur.

-Ah oui… Bien. On va vite voir vos compétences pour l'art subtil des potions…

Un sourire en coin apparu à la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme alors que le professeur se désintéressait de lui. Slughorn expliqua la manipulation de certains ingrédients nécessaires à la composition de leur potion. Ce n'était pas une potion très compliqué en soit et à la fin de cours, Hermione et « Seth » l'avaient parfaitement réussie.

-Mmm… Hermione, pas mauvais, pas mauvais, mais regardez dans le chaudron de votre voisin : la couleur est légèrement plus foncée et la texture est plus onctueuse ! Monsieur Jones, vous venez de gagner 10 points pour Gryffondor.

-Merci professeur.

-Hum… J'aurais préféré vous avoir à Serpentard !

Hermione étouffa un léger rire et Drago lui donna un coup de pied en dessous de la table. Elle pouffa à nouveau alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, Granger !

-Oh si, et tu le sais. Elle ramassa ses affaires et dit d'une voix nonchalante. N'oublie pas, tantôt, dans ma chambre.

Elle ne vit pas que Ron avait entendu sa phrase. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Drago. Il prit son sourire le plus aguicheur et dit d'une voix suave mais assez audible :

-Ce sera avec plaisir…

Le plus étonnant fut la réaction de la brune : les yeux bleus plongé dans les siens, son cœur rata un battement. S'en rendant compte, elle fila hors de la salle pour se rendre à son prochain cours.

« N'importe quoi… » S'énerva-t-elle en pénétrant dans sa classe d'arithmancie. C'était fou la facilité avec laquelle elle arrivait à oublier l'identité du nouveau brun !

La journée se déroula sans heurt et lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre pour les quelques heures avant le souper, elle y découvrit une surprise :

-Pas très rapide… se moqua Drago, assis au coin du feu.

-Malfoy ! Mais... Le mot de passe !

-Si tu ne veux pas que l'on pénètre dans ta chambre, choisi en un moins évident : « Tatouage ». Pas très original.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en vue de récrimination puis la ferma, fronçant les sourcils, laissant tomber la bataille.

-Par quoi à commencé Mc Gonagall quand elle à dessiné sur ton dos ?

Se rapprochant du feu, il enleva son pull et sa chemise pour lui montrer dans un grand miroir attaché au mur.

-Par les runes. Au départ, mon dos en était couvert et elle étaient plus ou moins lisibles, puis elle se sont écartées et tassées afin de laisser la place au serpent et au lion.

-Je vois, mais je me demande si… Tu sais reprendre ton ancienne apparence ?

-J'en ai la possibilité si je désire le faire dans le futur, mais ce ne sera pas de gaîté de cœur… Apparemment ce n'est pas une opération très agréable.

-C'est étonnant que Mc Gonagall ait gardé le physique provisoire que je t'avais fais.

Il hésitât puis haussa les épaules. Hermione secoua la tête mais compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Elle posa sa main sur le dos de Drago et il sursauta. Elle ri :

-Je t'ai fait peur ?

-Tu as les mains froides !

-Bien sur… Elle retentât l'expérience, voulant voir de plus près le tatouage et il sursauta à nouveau. Il se retourna et lui saisit la main :

-Arrêtes ça !

Les doux yeux chocolat d'Hermione se plongèrent dans ceux, froids et insensibles, de Drago. Ils restèrent comme ça, la main de d'Hermione en l'air, emprisonnée par celle de l'ex-blond, pendant quelques minutes, les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir rompre le contact visuel.

-Message pour Mademoiselle Granger : Ronald Weasley se trouve à votre porte.

Les mots prononcés par l'arrivée d'une frêle jeune fille à la voix chantante dans un cadre les firent reprendre contact avec la réalité. Ils se lâchèrent comme s'ils avaient reçu une décharge électrique et Hermione dit :

-Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec Ron…

-Je vais partir par la porte de la salle commune, dit-il en s'exécutant immédiatement.

Hermione souffla de soulagement puis dit à la fillette :

-J'ai un nouveau mot de passe.

-Je vous écoute.

-Iceberg. Et laisse passer Ron, s'il te plait.

-Entendu.

Ron pénétra dans la pièce et regarda à l'intérieur sans subtilité, puis se rendant compte de son geste, se rattrapa :

-Plutôt spacieux ! J'aurais dû avoir de meilleures notes les autres années…

Elle sourit et alla se lover dans les bras de Ron.

-Il y a de nombreux avantages à avoir une chambre séparée, murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il la souleva et la déposa sur le lit avant d'y monter à son tour…

/

Elle se réveilla à coté de Ron. Celui-ci était resté avec elle et en avait même oublié d'aller manger. Elle sourit, c'était bien la première fois ! Quoique… à bien y réfléchir, un autre appétit avait été rassasié...

-Ron… Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Ron…

Il la serra un peu plus fort et elle essaya en vain de se dégager.

-Mmmmm… Dit-il distinctement

-Ron… Les cours commencent dans une heure… On a déjà loupé le petit déjeuné…

-Pas envie… Il se retourna dans le lit, faisant basculer Hermione sous lui.

-Ron ! On doit se bouger.

-Oui, oui… à moitié endormi, il commença à l'embrasser. Amusée, elle se dégagea et le poussa hors du lit. Il tomba avec peu d'élégance sur le plancher.

-Hermione ! Ça va pas non ?

Elle l'ignora.

-Habilles-toi, je vais demander de la nourriture à la cuisine.

-Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant tout en frottant sa tête, sceptique.

-Comme ça ! Elle se déplaça vers un tableau à proximité de son bureau. Il y avait dessus panier en osier vide. Elle tapa deux fois sur le cadre et un chat blanc apparu.

-Un petit déjeuné pour deux s'il te plait. La boule de poils repartit et quelques minutes plus tard, le tableau coulissait afin de dévoiler une cavité remplie de victuailles.

-J'aurais définitivement du avoir de meilleures notes ! S'extasia Ron. C'est à se demander pourquoi tu sors de ta chambre !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et déposa le plateau sur la table du petit salon.

Ron se jeta dessus et il ne resta bientôt plus grand chose du petit déjeuner. Elle reposa le plateau derrière le tableau et remit celui-ci en place.

Alors qu'elle était dos à lui, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se retourna pour lui rendre sa tendresse.

-Mione…

-Mmm... ?

-Je suis désolé de m'être emporté avec « Seth »… mais ne t'approche quand même pas trop de lui… je t'ai entendue lui dire de venir dans ta chambre hier…

Elle le repoussa légèrement afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu, Ron ?

-Non… Je n'aime juste pas te voir avec ce type et ta proposition…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je lui proposais de venir chez moi pour que je jette encore une fois un œil à sa blessure, il n'y fait absolument pas attention et je m'inquiète!

Les mensonges coulaient tous seuls. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement qu'être sur la défensive.

Hermione se détacha de lui et sortit de la chambre. Elle était sur les nerfs. Les quelques heures passées avec Ron l'avaient détendue, mais dès le sujet « Seth » remis sur le tapis...

-Mais où je vais… Murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

/

-Bien ! Nous allons aujourd'hui cueillir les racines des plantes qui se trouvent devant vous, mais faites attention ! Elles sont très irritantes ! Ne les touchez pas sans gants ! S'exclama le professeur Chourave.

Harry était présent à un cours de botanique qu'ils avaient en commun avec Ginny, vu que celle-ci avait réussi les examens hors session afin de passer en dernière année. Oui, le corps d'Harry était présent, mais son esprit était tout ailleurs… Il regardait avec étonnement Hermione qui s'était exilée à l'autre bout de la serre, travaillant avec la sœur de Ron. Celui-ci grommelant à coté de lui. Bien que ces deux amis aient vraisemblablement passés la nuit ensemble, elle s'était sûrement terminée par une petite dispute. Ron était énervé et Hermione semblait un peu perdue. Harry regarda alors, à sa droite : le nouvel élève, Jones, travaillait de paire avec un élève de serpentard, Pritchard. Harry sourit et se dit que c'était de ça dont Poudlard avait besoin : d'élèves totalement extérieur aux conflits internes. Car il devait bien avouer qu'il avait lui-même du mal à se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un de Serpentard... Les vieux préjugés restaient tenaces. Il espérait juste que la connaissance d'Hermione arrêterait de jouer avec les nerfs de Ron.

Il reposa ses yeux sur Ginny qui n'avait pu réprimer un éclat de rire et ne changea plus d'angle de vue. Celui-ci était bien plus agréable à regarder, et bien moins compliqué.

/

Ginny pouffa avec peu de discrétion et Hermione lui chuchota :

-Harry te regarde amoureusement.

La rousse échangea un regard avec le survivant et sourit.

-Par contre, mon frère ne semble pas te tenir en haute estime…

-Je me suis énervée ce matin…

-Ce matin ? Celui où on ne vous a pas vu ?

Hermione rougit.

-Mouais… Continua Ginny. Ça n'a pas l'air si grave que ça s'il a passé la nuit dans ta chambre.

-Non mais j'ai toujours du mal à…

-Admettre que tu as tord ?

-oui… admettre que j'ai… tord. Elle voulu changer de conversation, mais du coup, ne fit plus attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle saisit sans protection la racine posée sur la table.

Le résultat ne mit pas longtemps à se faire attendre. Elle lâcha la plante comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique et vis d'impressionnantes cloques se former sur toute sa paume. Elle cria de douleur alors que l'infection semblait gagner son bras.

Le professeur Chourave n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Seth proclamait déjà d'une voix calme un sort de médicomagie. L'infection s'arrêta et son bras devint aussi rouge que s'il avait été brûlé au deuxième degré sur toute sa surface. La douleur devait toutefois demeurer vive, car Hermione s'évanouit.

-Bien ! dit le professeur chourave en coupant un silence pesant. Puisque vous semblez apte à géré une situation de crise, vous amènerez Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, monsieur Jones.

Il fallu un temps à Malfoy pour comprendre qu'on parlait de lui. Il lança un sort de lévitation à Hermione alors que de vives protestations fusaient de la part d'Harry et Ron.

-Miss Granger n'est pas au bord de la mort et n'a pas besoin de tout un cortège ! Remettez-vous au travail ! Allez ! Vos plantes, elles, on besoins de soins immédiat !

Sur ce, Drago marcha jusqu'à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière n'était pas là et il la déposa sur un lit. Il lui retroussa les manches. La brûlure s'étendait un peu plus loin que le coude, mais rien de grave. Il soupira et alla chercher de l'onguent dans la pharmacie. L'appliquant sur les bras de la jeune sorcière endormie. L'effet n'était pas visible, mais Hermione se réveilla, visiblement soulagée. Avisant Drago qui était entrain de lui confectionner des bandages, elle dit, encore un peu endormie :

-Comme quoi tu sais faire preuve de douceur.

Il secoua la tête.

-Rendors-toi, ça vaudra mieux.

-D'accord… Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit… Il finissait le deuxième bras quand l'infirmière arriva.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Cours de botanique, une plante urticante qu'elle à pris à pleine main.

Pompom secoua la tête comme pour dire qu'elle en avait vu d'autres et vérifia le travail de l'ex-mangemort.

-Très bien, monsieur Jones ! Vous avez fait preuve d'un sang froid admirable. Je renverrais Miss Granger dans sa chambre dès qu'elle sera réveillée. Vous devriez retourner en cours.

-Bien madame. Et il quitta la pièce.

/

Rien de bien intéressant dans ce chapitre, mais ça va arriver. ;-)

Sinon je m'excuse encore de mon manque de ponctualité, ça me poursuit _'' , encore un oubli...

dites vous savez ce qui m'empêcherait d'être en retard dans mes publications... ? non..?

Des reviews! Plein de reviews ! Impossible d'oublier avec ça, je vous assure! :D alors, vous m'aidez?... S'il vous plait!


End file.
